SA-8 Anti-Air
The SA-8 Anti-Air is a North Korean mobile surface-to-air missile anti-air vehicle featured in Mercenaries: Playground of Destruction. Overview The SA-8 Anti-Air is a relatively large and brown six-wheeled vehicle that is well armored, and carries two people. The driver has no control over the weapon system, and therefore is vulnerable to attack when driving without a gunner. The surface-to-air launchers themselves have a 60-degree attack range, allowing them to attack only air units within this small radius. It is vulnerable to attacks from the ground, making it an easy target in almost any situation. The missiles however are highly dangerous when they hit their target, destroying attack choppers with ease. The SA-8 has a medium overall top speed, and can only survive a small amount of anti-tank fire. The heavy bulk of the SA-8 can be a good thing, however, as it never flips while turning, and is quite stable over uneven ground. The SA-8 is an unwise choice for missions where speed and anti-air capability are a must, where the AN M1027 Anti-Air is a much wiser choice for speed, whilst maintaining considerable anti-air capability. However, the SA-8 is useful in situations where you need some anti-air capabilities while remaining disguised in North Korean occupied areas. When the player destroys a SA-8 Anti-Air, $15,000 is added to their account. The SA-8 cannot be bought from the Merchant of Menace shop, but can commonly be found in both The Northern and Southern Province. In the Southern Province, the SA-8 is most easily acquired from the NK Artillery Base. A total of 4 are stationed there. But can also be found at many NK bases around the region, including the NK Fortress. In the Northern Province the SA-8 Anti-Air can also be easily acquired from most NK bases, most notably the surrounding areas of NK Village, Changsong Train Station, and the Chemical Complex. Tactics The SA-8 is the most common AA Of Mercenaries, though not the best. *Although the Type 95 Anti-Air and M1027 Anti-Air carry more missiles than the SA-8, you will rarely encounter enough helicopters in one location that will warrant utilizing all of your ammunition. *Just like the M1027 Anti-Air, the turret requires a second person to use (You or AI ally), so it is recommended you bring an ally with you if you intend on utilizing the AA without leaving the driver seat. *If you encounter an enemy SA-8 in a helicopter make sure your helicopter has anti-tank missiles, as pod rockets will most likely not destroy it quickly enough. Alternatively, flying at a very high altitude can allow you to out-fly the missiles. *The SA-8 can be winched but only the UH-60 and Mi-17 Transport can lift it off the ground but cannot adequately move it, making this a poor choice of vehicle transport. Real life The SA-8 is based on the Soviet 9K33 Osa, a highly mobile, low-altitude, short-range tactical surface-to-air missile system. Its GRAU designation is "9K33" and its NATO reporting name is SA-8 Gecko. Related pages *NK Ground Vehicles *M1027 Anti-Air *Type 95 Anti-Air Category:Vehicles Category:Mercenaries Category:North Korean